


The Average Day of an Ul'dahn Miqo'te

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fap Bait, French Kissing, Groping, Masturbation, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, external cumshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amongst the races of Eorzea, Miqo'te have a certain reputation. That reputation is entirely, and proudly, earned.
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm a 18 year old Miqo'te from Ul'dah. I work as a courier specializing in the Ul'dahn backstreets, and right now I'm about to get fucked a a stranger.

"Awfully short skirt for such a cute little kitten," the man says.

I bring a finger up to my lips and give him an innocent look. It's true, the standard Miqo'te skirt was dangerously small, and without the leggings that usually go with it, my legs were very exposed. Swapping out the regular top with a black bikini also helped get attention as well.

"Do you think I look cute, mister?"

The man moves closer, putting his arm on the alley wall behind me.

"I think you look like you're looking for trouble. How many cocks have you taken in that mouth of yours?"

Keeping my finger to my lips, I tilt my head.

"Do you mean this week? Or just today?"

The man puts his hands up my bikini top, roughly groping my tits.

"You fucking slut! Wearing such skimpy clothes when you know what it'll do to my cock!"

"Oh noooooo~ Did I make a mistake~? I'll be sure to make it up to you however I can~"

"Damn right you will! I'm not leaving until I've fully exhausted your slutty Miqo'te body!"

He lifts my skirt and pushes his hand down my panties.

"Naughty bitch! How long have you been wet?!"

"Ever since I saw you follow me into this alley," I giggle at him.

"You're the sluttiest Miqo'te I've ever met, and that's saying a lot!"

He's right, Miqo'te have a reputation for being easy. Free us? We'll suck you off. Help us out? We'll let you cum inside. Bored? Every Miqo'te has their own variant of a strip dance.

And Ul'dahn Miqo'te are the sluttiest of the slutty. Erotic dancers on the main streets, barely concealed public sex, we lap up cum like a kitten laps up milk. We spend most of our time on our backs, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I step out of my panties as the man lowers them down my legs. He sticks two digits up my cunt and fingers me until there's pussy juice running down my leg. The entire time I'm moaning like a bitch in heat, holding on to him.

"Shit, I thought you were horny before, but this is amazing!"

"You should know what happens when a Miqo'te gets REALLY horny~" I pant to the man, desperate to be ravaged by his cock.

I drop down to my knees, and he pulls out his cock, letting out flop onto my face. I breathe in deeply, the scent along with feeling his warm shaft on my cheek makes me cum. Loudly.

"Damn, bitch, it doesn't take much to put you in whore mode, does it?"

I don't respond. There's no point in wasting time when I could be sucking this thick cock in front of me. I run my tongue over his tip and then take the entire thing into my mouth. It barely fits. 

"Oh shit, seeing your innocent little face take my fat cock is so fucking sexy!" he yells, grabbing my hair and helping me suck him off.

After a couple minutes of gagging me on his cock, he pulls my arm to bring me up my feet. It's unfortunate that I don't get to taste his cum, but I want that big dick stuffing my pussy even more than he does.

He pulls off my skirt and bends be over against the wall. If someone walked by now they would see a horny Miqo'te teen wearing nothing but boots and a pushed up bikini top, sticking her ass out and begging to be railed by a big cock. It is unlikely they would be surprised.

The man pushes his cock into my pussy, agonizingly slowly. It was the greatest experience, taking a huge cock inch by inch, not quite knowing when it'll be fully inside.

"Shit! Shit, it's so fucking tight!"

I can feel his fat cock throb wildly, and suddenly it bursts inside me. A huge load of cum pours into my pussy, overflowing and dripping down my legs.

"Ah, no way, you're done already..." I say, ears drooping.

"No fucking way! No one would be satisfied only cumming once in a slutty little fucktoy like you!"

He starts thrusting, still as hard as before, globs of cum spurting out from my cunt. He reaches around and starts playing with my small, perky tits.

"Fuck! Boning a tight Miqo'te slut is the best! There's never enough of you sluts around!"

It's true, which means that people are always ready and willing to make use of my body. I usually service a dozen or so cocks per day, most of them in the evening after work. More if I end up getting gangbanged. Less if I meet up with some other Miqo'te and we just eat each other out.

He turns me around and picks me up, bouncing me on his cock. He might be a complete stranger I'd never seen before 20 minutes ago, but I don't hesitate in sticking my tongue into his mouth. He slaps my ass and fucks me wildly, my nearly naked body tossed about in the hot Ul'dahn air.

The man presses me against the wall holding me in place as he ravages my tight pussy, putting all his strength into fucking me. Another cumshot floods my pussy, the man grunting as he nuts inside of me again.

He pulls out, my pussy now a wet and sticky mess. I readjust my top and panties, smiling as the man hands me my skirt back.

"Next time, let me taste your cum!"

The stranger answers smiling and groping my ass.

"I'll pump a huge load right down your slutty throat!"

What a treat that would be. We part ways, and I complete my deliveries, getting no small amount of looks from the cum smeared on my legs. No one is particularly surprised, though.

I'm a Miqo'te. Wanna fuck me?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, it's the end of the day and there are several packages still undelivered. But there's also a pair of hands feeling up my tits and a pair rubbing my thighs, so I don't really give a shit about that right now.

The one pair of hands pinches my nipples through my top. The other pair of hands rubs my pussy through my panties.

"Where've you been lately, little kitty? It's been too long since we stuffed your tight holes!"

"How do you think I've been feeling, I haven't been getting fucked by my two favorite cocks!" I reply to the two men groping me.

They're two of my regulars. I don't know their names. They don't know mine. Names are useless to cumsluts. We don't need names, we just need to put out. And I always put out. I reach down to rub their crotches.

"I can't wait any longer, give us your entire body, kitty!"

I'm lifted up, skirt, panties, boots, all tossed aside. My top is pulled until it comes undone. In an instant, I'm stripped fully naked. It's not a busy street, but still no place for something like this. I don't care, there's a fat cock going up my ass right now.

"Mmmmmm, gods damn, kitty, your ass is the best!" cries out the one sodomizing me.

Miqo'te ass isn't as beloved as Viera ass (another race well known for their lewd behavior, albeit less submissive than us), but I've never met anyone who didn't fuck my ass and walk away unsatisfied.

"I can't get enough of these perky little tits!" says the other, squeezing and licking my boobs.

Miqo'te tits come in a wide variety of sizes, from big enough to titfuck, all the way to the fun-to-lick flat ones. Mine are closer to the smaller size, but they've seen no small amount of groping, licking, and of course, getting covered in hot cum.

"I can't hold back, I gotta fuck you!" says the one in front, moving from my tits and shoving his cock into my pussy.

I don't mean to brag, but Miqo'te pussy is well regarded for good reasons. Some may prefer the extra tight holes of a petite Au'Ra whore, but Miqo'te cunts can take any amount of rough fucking.

That's the appeal of Miqo'te. Whores that show off their sexy bodies and jump at the chance to get fucked.

"Oh shit! Fuck yes! Pound me harder! Ruin me!" I shout, my tight, slender body getting hammered by their fat dicks.

"That's it, baby, take my huge rod up that ass! Your cumdump body is exactly what my cock needs!"

He grabs my ass, squeezing it roughly. The other one attacks by tits hard enough that I cum on his dick, orgasming the entire time that he's pumping me with his rock hard meat.

He pulls out, holding my head down while his friend continues to assfuck me. He gives his cock a few jerks before shooting out massive, thick ropes of cum directly up into my face. Huge wads of cum drip down from my face to the ground, the cock in my ass not letting up.

After a bit, the other one pulls out as well and cums on my ass. I spend the next few minutes stroking their cocks, milking out the last of their cum while they feel up my body, slapping my ass and pulling on my nipples.

I try to clean myself up as best I can, enjoying the taste of the milk they left all over me, but it's hard to get cum out of hair. Oh well, if anyone notices, they can consider it an invite to my holes.

After all, I'm a Miqo'te. If you put your cock in my face, I'll suck you off until you're satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again, it's your beloved anonymous Miqo'te. I'm being punished by my boss for only delivering 2 packages today, a new record.

Normally I'd be fired for such a record breaking slacking off, but let's look at the facts. My 47 year old boss just seperated from his wife last week. I'm an 18 year old, naked on his bed on all fours. Obviously he's going to choose to stuff my cunt instead.

All that anger over his wife and stress of undelivered packages just rammed itself up my pussy.

"You worthless slut!" he yells, grabbing me by my slender waist, "All you can do right is take a fat cock! I just just whore you out instead!"

Doesn't sound too bad, honestly.

"Oh, please take my body as compensation for being such a dumb slut! Fuck me until I've learned my lesson!"

He grabs my tail, pounding me as hard as he can. It's probably been a while since he last fucked someone in this bed, and now instead of his wife of 20 years he's railing a slut 29 years younger than him.

"How is it, boss? How does it feel inside my young, tight pussy?"

"Shit, it feels like it's sucking me in! No wonder everyone wants to put their dick in your greedy pussy! And your little tits are great! So much better than my ex-wife's saggy ones!"

He reaches around and grabs my tits, still fucking me hard into the bed. It must've been so long since he had a good fuck. Well, if it gets my mistakes forgiven, I'm more than willing to be his cocksleeve for tonight.

He picks me up and bounces me in his lap, his hands roaming all over my naked skin. My moans echo in his room, and looking down I can see his thick cock repeated thrusting up into my soaking wet pussy.

"Shit! I never thought I'd end up fucking a horny slut who's even younger than my daughter! Your tight cunt is worth the divorce!"

"Mmmmm! I'm, ah, fuck, so glad I can help you out, boss! I'll be your cumdump bitch any time you need it!"

"Good idea! Worthless sluts should know their place! I'll cum in you for every package you failed to deliver!"

"Ahhhhh! Oh no! If you creampie me that many times, I'll pass out from the pleasure!"

"I don't care! I'm going to keep fucking you until I'm satisfied, no matter what happens to your body! Now take the first cumshot!"

As promised, he unloads a huge load into my pussy, taking over a minute of feeling his throbbing cock shoot directly into me.

As soon as he's finished with his first load, he pushes me flat onto the bed and crams his dick into my asshole. He pounds my ass like a fucking jackhammer, showing no mercy to my body.

"Holy fuck, teenage ass is so good! I haven't fucked someone this tight in decades! Get ready, cumrag, here comes another!"

A flood of cum fills my ass. He's still not done, turning me over and cock slapping me with that cum coated dick until he gets hard again, smearing his jizz all over my face. Once he's hard, his cock is instant in my mouth.

He grabs my hair almost tight enough to pull it out, thrusting his hips like he's still fucking my pussy. I can hardly breath, feeling lightheaded from his relentless attack. As expected, he shoots his next load into my mouth, holding back my head to force me to swallow his cum. Not that I would ever spit out something that delicious.

Next I'm bent over the side of the bed, getting another assfucking. And then pinned between the wall and his large frame, my arms held above my head. Riding him cowgirl while he gropes my tits. Legs over his head, feeling his balls slapping my ass. Every nasty position he's ever fantasized about while staring at younger women, all being taken out on my body right now.

Cum covers every inch of my soft skin and leaks out from all my holes. His bed is soaked in sweat and fluids, the stench entrancing me as he fucks me while holding my head down.

My eyes snap open. I don't know how long I was out, but I'm on my back, legs spread, hard cock still plugging my cunt.

"Shit, I can't get enough of your tight body! Fuck! FUCK!"

Another cumshot. He doesn't even stop thrusting anymore when he orgasms. Just a constant, non-stop assault on my nubile body. My body is practically numb, jolts of pleasure rippling though me every time his cock forces me to cum. I lose consciousness, knowing, happily, that he won't stop fucking my unconscious body until his balls are emptied into and onto me.

I'm a horny, cock hungry Miqo'te. Please, ravage my body all night with your thick cock!


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings from your favorite cumslut Miqo'te. It's been nearly a week since I've started posting these anonymous diaries. Well, I say anonymous, but when I describe my clothing and where I work, it seems people start to recognize me.

And I'm not complaining! Those of you following my tales clearly enjoy Miqo'te sluts, so when I encounter one of my dear readers, it always turns out to be a wonderful time.

With that in mind, I've compiled a couple of the enjoyable moments that spawned from "aren't you the Miqo'te cocksleeve from the stories?"

\---

The man who asked if I could help him with a serious problem. The only thing I know about him is he couldn't get it down and he had a thing for blowjobs. Only things I needed to know. I took him behind a corner, squatted down, and pulled down his pants.

He was hard alright, so I got to work immediately. I wrapped my mouth around that cock and let him feel my little kitten tongue licking his desperate shaft. He leaned against the wall and was cumming in less than a minute. Of course I swallowed up all that delicious cum.

Just as I was about to disappointedly pull my head back, he pushes me forward. He was still hard! This was a welcome surprise, and I eagerly went to work on blowing his still hard dick. My saliva mixed with his cum in my mouth, letting his cock easily slide past my lips. The second orgasm came nearly just as quick.

This time I managed to get his dick out of my mouth for a few seconds before he rubbed it against my lips. I realized what was going on. This wasn't a quickie, this was going to last a much longer time, only with a lot of cum for me to enjoy. Truly the best of both worlds.

Even though he had just cum twice, big loads, I might add, he was just getting started. He grabs onto my hair and started thrusting his hips. It was gentle at first, but a couple cumshots later and his balls are slapping my chin.

Usually when they last more than once the other cumshots don't end up down my throat. They usually pull down my panties and stuff my pussy for a bit before either giving me a creampie or shooting it on my face or tits. But this one was quite insistent on cumming down my throat.

He didn't even undress me! Not that I haven't had plenty of people jerk off to my normal skimpy outfit, either trying to do it in secret or even right in front of me. But still, most of them at least pull up my top to look at my titties. Not him, he was content with just continuously cumming into my mouth.

And by Thal's heavy balls did he ever cum into my mouth. By the sixth or seventh time I was having trouble swallowing it all. My mouth was full of cum as he pumped his cock into it, splashing out every time he thrusts in. Every cumshot was another wave of hot jizz that inevitably spilled out, staining my skirt.

After what must have been an hour, he pulled out, his cock finally soft. He started thanking me profusely. I missed most of it because I was coughing up cum.

In case you were wondering where that big puddle of semen near the main street came from. Of course it was the work of yours truly.

\---

Speaking of people who jerk off to me, another guy was very curious if I was really, actually, for real the slut Miqo'te from the stories. Let's get this straight: I don't have a twin sister walking around Ul'dah. She lives in Limsa Lominsa, and she dresses completely differently from me. Still a slut, but you know, she has more of a healer whore look to her.

But as soon as either he was convinced it was really me, or didn't care, his dick was out. He got real close, staring at the bit of underboob my top offered, beating his cock as hard as he could. At his request, I put my hands over my head as he took in my nearly naked torso.

I lifted my skirt for him, his faced close enough that I could feel his breathe on my thighs. Another one content with not undressing me, but this time he never even touched me. I bent over, my skirt short enough to show off my panty clad ass.

More poses. Cute, cat like poses. Sultry, seductive poses. Slutty poses. Submissive poses. Dominate poses. Poses like I didn't know he was there. Poses that almost showed my nipples or pussy. He wanted so much and I gave him it all.

Eventually we came to his final request: sitting at a table in the Quicksand. I didn't quite understand at first, but it quickly became very clear. A few minutes after I had gotten settled in, he appeared beside me, jerking his cock hard. Spurt after hot spurt shot onto the side of my face, some of it getting on my body.

After he finished, he left without a word. Some of the other customers came over to see if I was alright. After something like that happens, it was impossible for me to not be uncontrollably horny. In response, I took off my top.

Luckily, I was gangbanged on top of the table.

\---

There's plenty more stories, but they'll have to wait. Remembering these has gotten me very hot, and I need to go find a cock to ride. Who knows, maybe it'll be yours.


End file.
